


sure you did sweetheart

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little fluffy, F/F, just a short ficlet inspired by a piece of fanart, mentions of drinking/alcohol, with a side of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Put me down!” Lydia demanded, kicking her feet a bit.<br/>Cora snorted, barely fazed by the tip of the designer heel that connected with her hip bone. “I don’t think so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sure you did sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by [this piece of fanart.](http://aeroplaneblues.tumblr.com/post/85144175820/sure-you-did-princess-rare-pair-pack-cora)  
> Also, feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com), drop me a message, I like talking to people.

Okay, so informing the bartender that the drinks were overpriced and shitty hadn’t been the best idea Lydia had ever had. And she really probably shouldn’t have insulted his mustache -regardless of how stupid had been -but she was _not a child_. So she’d had one martini too many, she wasn’t _five_. She didn’t need to be carried away from a fight.

Cora, however, didn’t seem to agree with this line of thought.

“Put me down!” Lydia demanded, kicking her feet a bit.

Cora snorted, barely fazed by the tip of the designer heel that connected with her hip bone. “I don’t think so.”

“I had it under control!”

“Yeah, sure you did _sweetheart_.” Sweetheart, for them, was never an endearment.

“Well it’s not my fault he had that-that _thing_ on his face!”

“No, but you didn’t have to tell him it looked like pubic hair either.”

Lydia huffed. “Well it did, I was just being honest. Now put me down, I’m a grown woman, you can’t just carry me around like a… a sack of flour!”

“Why would I be carrying around a sack of flour?”

“Let go of me!” she ordered.

“No.”

“Well your boots are ugly and your ass doesn’t look good in those jeans.”

“One, my ass looks good in everything, and two, the boots are yours.”

“You can’t just take my boots! They’re on my side of the closet for a reason. They’re mine!”

“I thought they were ugly?”

The banshee kicked her feet again, missed hitting anywhere effective, and lost her shoe in the process. She watched as it flew through the air behind them and landed on the sidewalk with a thud.

Cora sighed, gripped her girlfriend by the waist, and set her on the ground, smirking at her as the redhead straightened her dress and glared, one foot bare.

“Are you really going to make me go get it?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The werewolf just shrugged, still looking thoroughly entertained by the whole situation.

“You’re the one who kicked it off.”

Lydia huffed. “You’re the worst.”

She hobbled over to her heel and slipped it back on, rather impressed with her balancing abilities considering how fuzzy her head felt. Maybe she should have passed on that last subpar martini.

When she looked up from fixing her shoe Cora was smiling at her, a mix of her usual amusement over everything and the fondness that Lydia had only ever seen directed at a handful of people.

She tried to stomp back over to her, but she was pretty sure she failed, if the wolf’s laughter was anything to go by.

“Why are you laughing at me? What is so funny?” she demanded, hands on her hips.

“You’re adorable,” Cora said, reaching for her and pulling her so that they were flush against each other. Lydia opened her mouth to protest but never got the chance because Cora took the opportunity to press their lips together. And Lydia yielded, she always did. Kissing Cora wasn’t like kissing anyone else. Her lips were soft and insistent, like she couldn’t get enough of the girl in her arms. It was heady and sent shivers down Lydia’s spine every time.

It was over too soon, Cora pulling away while Lydia clung to her, fingers digging into her shirt. “Let’s go home,” she said, brushing a stray piece of red hair from the other girl’s face.

Lydia nodded. “Yes, please, I could use a _baaath -what the hell are you doing?_ ” she cried as Cora heaved her up and threw her back over her shoulder.

“Taking you home so I can have my way with you, obviously.”

“Well,” she said, wiggling a bit to make herself more comfortable. “I guess that’s okay then.”


End file.
